Meeting the Devil
by Maty-chan101
Summary: Caroline is taken to hell to finally meet her "Master", something she may regret or cherish forever. Him x OC Rated T for some language.
1. Biography

**Okay so, this chapter is basically my characters Bios so you don't get confused, i will also have links to pictures of what they look like. So you can skim through then just move on the actual story, i just don't want people complaining on how confused they are, that's all.**

Angela

picture ~ art/Angela-Grim-294382104?q=gallery%3Atracey32713%2F33604892&qo=13

Name: Angela Grim

Age: Unknown

Race: Demon

Family: Grim ( Ex-Husband ) Caroline Grim ( Daughter )

Bio: Grim and Angela have been friends since they were kids, and became boyfriend and girlfriend in middle school but broke up due to going to different colleges. (Meaning Angela went to collage and Grim didn't) When Angela was physically 20 years old she got a job and became an office lady. While on her way to work one day she ran into Grim and they started dating again. After dating for a few years Grim asked her to marry him and of course she said yes. Few years while they were married, they had Caroline. But due to complications, Angela became a hooker and started cheating on Grim behind his back. When Grim found out they'd get into arguments every day, they'd get more violent by the day. That's when Angela decided to divorce Grim and leave Caroline with her. But a few years Caroline went to visit her for a few weeks and during that time Caroline got her revenge by slapping her mother in the face...yikes

Caroline

picture ~ art/Grim-s-little-girl-258318612?q=gallery%3Atracey32713%2F33604892&qo=45

Name: Caroline Grim

Age: 17, almost 18

Race: Demon/Reaper

Family: Grim ( Father ) Angela ( Mother )

**I don't feel like writing a bio, all you need to know is that, her mother and father fight over if she needs to become a full reaper or a full demon. Also this is during Grim and Mandy's marriage but before Grim Jr. or MiniMandy was born. Sorry for this lame ass chapter, but i thought you guys deserve to know the characters. So with that out of the way, enjoy the story.**


	2. Meeting the Devil

**I know i said i'd cut down on the oc stories, but i've been wanting to do this fic for a while.**

***takes out a list* So warning, possible OOC, Possible bad grammar, Ocs, bad language, possibly not sutable for minors...yada yada yada**

**Being told through Caroline's POV..**

**I don't Grim tales, if i did, i'd have a lot more yuri and yaoi, blah blah blah**

***Throws list* Now that that's out of the way, enjoy~**

Today, my mother had convinced me to go to hell and meet her master, "HIM". She told me i need to know more about my demon heritage. My mother and I were walking through Hell with fire and suffering souls as far as the eye could see, boring in my opinion but excited in my mother's. I'm surprised my mother has forgiven me for acting so cruel to her, I guess she figures it's all water under the bridge. "Ooooh~ This is so exciting. The Master will be so pleased to meet you, he loves new blood." My mother said excited. "I'm sure he does mother..." I replied, looking at the surrondings. "You don't seem to excited dear, what's wrong?" My mother asked. "...Nothing...nothing at all." I answered. I stopped and looked at a pair of grieving souls, begging for my help to free them. I just watched in annoyance as they were burnt in a fire, not noticing my mother was behind me. "It's fun to watch souls burn, espically when they beg like pigs." My mother giggled.

"Come along dear, we musn't keep his unholyness waiting." She said as she continued to walk through hell, i caught up with her and we stopped at a large castle. "This is the place~ He's been expecting us." My mother said as she walked up to the door and knocked. "Mother...didn't you say his "Unholyness" is always busy." I asked, looking around some more. "Don't be so tense dear, you'll make a lovely impression." She said as she patted my head, for some reason i couldn't believe that. I don't know why i was so tense, maybe seeing the monster who is possibly my master is a bit nerve racking. The door opened and we walked inside, stopping at the entrance to a room. "I'll go in and introduce you, i'll tell you to come out when it's time." She said as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. I took deep breathes to calm myself down, clenching my chest tightly. I wished my father was here to comfort me, he always knows how to make me happy in such situations, but ever since he married Mandy...he's been spending less time with me, I hate sounding like a spoiled brat but, i guess i'm just use to it being the two of us ever since my mother left us to become the whore she is today.

Before i knew it my mother stuck her head through the door. "Come on in dear. Don't be shy." She said smiling. I took another deep breath, butterflies were fluttering in my stomach and i was shaking. I had no idea why i was so nervous but...I didn't question it as I walked into the room which apeared to be a throne room. I looked up to see...his unholyness himself, Him. He was twittling a cherry with his claw, smiling at me, i began shaking even more. "So this is your daughter i've heard so much about~." He said, my heart jumped at the sound of his voice, it sounded like a thousand souls died with each word he spoke. "Y-yes, m-my name is Caroline Grim. It's an honor." I said, bowing before him. He chuckled as he walked up to me, still smiling. He placed the tip of his claw under my chin, lifting my head up. "Such a lovely black rose, you are~." He said, almost seductivley. I felt my cheeks turn warm, and my heart skipping beats. "Isn't she though~! I knew you'd like her, i just knew it~!" My mother said happily. "Angela, do you mind if you give me and your daughter some time to...get to know each other better?" 'Him' asked looking at me. "Of course." My mother said as she exited the room, i almost wanted to stop her...almost. Now it was just me alone with probably the most feared monster in all of the under world, I stood up straight with my hands intwined together. "Do you like tea, my dear~?" 'Him' asked, I simply nodded in response. "Good, i thought i'd be nice, if you and I had a little tea party." He said. "T-that sounds nice." I replied, almost shyly. "Follow me then." He started walking away as i began following him.

We entered into a large dinning room, with black wallpaper, a huge marble table that took up most of the room, the tabe was covered by black roses and two already lit candles and a pair of tea cups at both ends of the table. I just looked in awe at the beautiful room, not noticing 'Him' had already sat down. Once i noticed i quickly sat in the chair across from him, looking at my tea cup which was already filled with tea. "Um...pardon me for asking but...did you plan all of this?" I asked, picking up my tea cup. "Is it that obvious~?" He chuckled, i felt my cheeks get warmer than before as I sipped my tea, it was apple tea. "I've been waiting for you for a while, my dear." 'Him' told me, i looked up at him slightly surprised. "But why, i'm just another demon." I replied. "Well, i don't know many demons who have reaper blood in them." He said, i sighed. "That is true..." I said, pulling a strand of hair behind my ear. "Your mother told me you were thinking about becoming a full demon, correct?" He asked me. "Well...sort of." I answered, 'Him' raised an eye brow. "Sort of?"

"Well...I don't think you'd want to hear my problems." I said. "Caroline, I get many mortals complaning to me about their problems, I'm use to it." He told me. "Well...my mother has been persuading me to become a demon but...I don't want to dissapoint my father." I said looking down sadly. "I see...Why don't you tell her then?" He asked me. "I-i'm not sure. I guess i'm scared to." I confessed. 'Him' got up from his seat and walked up to me, like before, he placed the tip of his claw on my chin and made me look at him. "You shouldn't worry so much, it'll ruin your lovely complection~." He told me, my cheeks felt very hot and my heart skipped a beat, why was i feeling like a fourteen year old mortal finding her first love. "Besides, whatever you choose to do is clearly up to you, right?" He said. "Yeah...i suppose so." I replied, smiling softly. 'Him' smiled as well, moving his claw up my cheek. I looked up at him, looking into his eyes. My mother told me his eyes were always full of lust, i guess she was right. He then stood up straight, moving his claw away from my cheek, I looked at him confused. "There's something i'd like to show you." He said, offering his arm. I stood up from my chair and hestitantly took his arm. We then both walked out of the room, leaving our cups at the table.

A few moments later we entered a garden, full of flowers from all over the underworld. I stared in amazement and ran up to all the flowers, getting a better look. They were all beautiful and had such delightful scents. "Your mother told me you loved flowers." 'Him' told me. "They're all so lovely." I said smiling. I picked a black flower and smelled it, i looked at it funny...it was, a regular black rose. The mortal world is full of them so...why are they here? 'Him' walked up to me. "Why do you have black roses here?" I aked him. "I like their fragrence." He explained, as he slowly took it out of my hand and placed it in my hair. "I also like how they look on lovely girls, like you~" He told me, my face flushed into the purest red, feeling my heart race, that's when it finally hit me...am i...In love? But...that's impossible...right? I couldn't possibly...have...fallen in love. I smiled at him and looked to the side shyly. 'Him' then placed his claws on my shoulders and moved close to my ear. "You know, if you keep playing your cards right...I might decide to make you my mate." He whispered, before licking my ear. My face turned as red as his skin and a small moan escaped my lips. He then began nibbling my ear and i clenched onto him tightly, as i began moaning quietly. "M-master..." I moaned quietly, I was about to say something, till. "AHEM!"

We both looked to see my mother, smiling. "Excuse me, your unholyness, but I hope your not doing anything inapproprite with my daughter~." My mother said innocently. "Of course not Angela. I was simply showing her around." 'Him' lied. "Good, cause if i did see you nibbling my daughter's ear, i would have whipped your ass." She said, smiling like an angel. I gulped loud as Him just chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind then." He said. "Well i better get Caroline home before her father starts bitching, come along dear." My mother said as she grabbed my hand and started walking out. I tried to protest but obviously she was ignoring me. I turned back to see Him, waving bye, I waved back before the doors closed and my mother dragged me back to The Castle of Grim. Once we got there, my mother knocked on the door and looked at me. "I never knew you were such a temptress, Caroline." My mother whispered. I got embarrised. "MOTHER! Please it was nothing like that!" I protested. "Didn't seem like it~." She giggled, I looked away mad. "Oh come on, im just teasing. I've never seen his so lustful though." My mother told me, I looked at her surprised. Did this mean...he fell in love with me as well...No that's ridiculous, he just probably did it to persuade me to become a full demon.

The door opened revealing it to be Mandy. "Oh welcome back, kid." She told me, i just nodded. "Well i better get back to work. Bye sweetie~!" My mother said, walking away. I waved bye and once she was out of eye and earshot, I walked inside. "So how did it go with the whore?" Mandy asked me, closing the door. "Alright I suppose." I answered, the only thing me and Mandy can agree on is that we both don't like my mother, but i already agree with my father on that so it's not a big deal. "Well atleast it wasn't painful, your father will be relieved to hear that. He said he was worried that you might want to become a full demon." She told me. "I told him i wasn't sure." I said. "I know but that bag of bones is way to over protective." She said. "I know..." I sighed. Speak of the devil, my father came in, looking like he had just be struck my an anvil, I looked at him concerned. "Fath-" Before I could finish my sentence, my father hugged me tight. "Oh Caroline! Tank Goodness! You're alright! I was so worried about my little girl!" He said. "O-of course i'm alright." I managed to say. "Well ya know your mother, always havin someting under her sleeves. Da backstabbing bitch." He said angry. "Father, i'm fine, no need to worry." I reassured him, He let go of me and kissed my head. "Hey, what happened to your ear?" Mandy asked. I looked in a mirror to see my ear had a few bite marks, I blushed slightly. "Oh, i'm not sure." I lied. "Caroline, don't tell me dese bites are from 'Him'!" My father said, sternly. "Of course not! I'd never let a pig like him get close to me!" I lied again, trying to make it believable. "Alright, well you should get some sleep." He said, I nodded and kissed his cheek bone, then i walked in my room after I said goodnight. I put on my black silk nightgown and layed in my bed staring at the ceiling.

Could I really be in love...with the devil. It sounds stupid but...I guess even demons can fall in love. I wonder if he really meant it...saying I could become his mate...? With that said I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

So meeting the devil wasn't as bad as I thought. As time went on, I decided to stay a half reaper/half demon, to keep both my parents happy. I told 'Him' and he didn't mind, he was happy for me. Even more time went by when I finally became eight teen and lived in hell with my mother for a few days...and in the span of those few days...I became 'Him''s mate, and lived the rest of my life with him...in the last place i thought i'd ever stay...

**YAY IT'S DONE!**

**This was fun to make~! :D **

**If anybody wants me to, I can make a fanfiction where Him and Caroline have their...first time. *Perv face* XD**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed**

**See ya later, lovelies~ ;3**


End file.
